Some Kind of Honeymoon
by Kate417
Summary: A year and a half after their wedding day, Sam and Jules finally go on their promised honeymoon. One-shot. Jam romance and a lot of smut, you've been warned.


_Author's note: So checking all FP fics on here, I realized there wasn't any Jam honeymoon fic (at least none that I found). I figured it was time for them to go on that promised getaway as discussed at the end of "A New Life" (you know, that conversation that almost got the team split up but ended up working out for the best? Yeah, that one)._

 _So it's romance, a bit of cuteness and a lot of smut. CONTAINS SMUT. Did I mention SMUT? You have been warned, if you don't enjoy reading sex scenes, don't read past the 7th paragraph. If you do, then enjoy and please review, would love to know what you guys think!_

* * *

"Are you sure we're on the right trail?" Jules couldn't help but to ask as she grabbed the edge of a large rock and hauled herself up, carefully creating a path that would lead her to the top. She hated to admit it but this was starting to be tough. It wasn't so much the hiking and camping gear she was carrying on her back. The climb itself wasn't too bad either and with her enhanced cardio due to their SRU training, she could handle it. But at the height they were now, the oxygen was lesser and catching her breath was getting harder.

It had taken a while after their wedding for them to finally plan a honeymoon, if this could be considered as such anyway. With everything that happened on their wedding day, the changes among the SRU and with Jules being pregnant with Sadie, it had been the least of their worries. However now that their daughter was almost one and that things had settled down with their respective teams at work, Jules and Sam had managed to take 5 days off together, get Sam's mother to watch over Sadie and had gone West to the Rockies for their promised getaway. They had both agreed that it would be a nice change of routine and a way for them to reconnect without having to worry about anything else but to consume their love for one another. While there had been no problem between them, adding a kid into the mix of the odd schedules they both had, it had been too long since the last time they had a moment for themselves, enjoying each other's presence alone.

"I told you, I've been here before. You trust me, right?"

To put her life in his hands, she trusted him with all her heart. But for his sense of direction, she wasn't so sure. Out of their 5 days, they had decided to do a three-day extreme hike in the mountains, stopping at night and sleeping on the rocks at given camping stations. Except for tonight, apparently, as Sam had insisted on taking a detour and showing her one of his favourite camping spots. Off the trail, obviously. It wasn't that she was scared or anything, she was just concerned this would get them in some kind of trouble for not following federal parks regulations.

"Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?" she finally responded, looking back at him as he was following her close. If his ideal honeymoon had originally mentioned extreme hiking, she had to admit he lived up to the expectations. "I'm just saying it's a big mountain, there are thousands of ways we could have gone on the wrong path."

Sam just nailed her with a look. "Come on, the sun is almost down on the horizon. We're almost there."

As promised, it only took a few more minutes before Jules could see the top and finally climbed up to reach their desired destination. At first, she hadn't understood why it was important that they got there before the sun started setting. Until now. As both her feet stepped up, she looked down at the view straight ahead. The sight was unbelievable, no picture could capture the beauty of nature like their eyes could right now.

They were on top of a mountain at the end of a valley, giving them a breath-taking view over the glacier lake below and it's turquoise blue water. Mountains surrounding the pond started out green at the bottom from the trees, slowly moving to grey as rocks replaced the trees and then white from the snow that remained on top of the glaciers, even at this time of the year. At the end of the valley, the sun was slowly setting between the mountains, gracing the sky with multiple colours, from bright yellow, to orange, to pink, purple and blue. There was no one else in sight and for a moment, she enjoyed the idea that this little piece of heaven was for them alone. As if on cue, Sam joined her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, just above her hiking bag, pulling her closer.

"Explain to me why I'm the one from Alberta and you're the one knowing all these places?" While Medicine Hat was nowhere near the Rockies, although in the same province, Jules had driven across to the mountains more often than she could recall in her early 20's. She had seen her share of nice views, never getting enough of it. However, she had to admit this one topped all the others, probably due to the company she was with as well.

In response, Sam's lips curled and his expression turned into a grin as he looked away from the view and down at her for a moment, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

This was the best answer she was going to get and she knew it. Returning the kiss, she then forced them apart a few seconds later, giving him a knowing look before her eyes admired the view again.

"Come," Sam instructed, letting his hand slide from her shoulders to her hand, pulling her along with him and walking her closer to the ledge, but still keeping a safe distance to make sure they wouldn't tumble over. He eased himself of his backpack – Jules mimicked him –and then indicated for her to come sit by his side. Once he had his arm wrapped around her body again, she leaned her head against his chest and they just stared at the view for several minutes as the sun kept moving down behind the mountains, taking it all in. The beauty of hiking was that there was no real price at the end of it except for the stunning views. Most of the time, they were worth all the sweat and the fatigue.

After a moment, they set up their tent, their fire pit and started cooking as the sun slowly set, leaving place to thousands of stars in the dark but clear sky. They'd brought the sleeping bags outside, sitting on top of them as they ate, exchanging a few words but mostly, just keeping silent and enjoying each other's company. The fresh air was brushing their skin and despite the altitude, it wasn't too cold out, the fire helped warming their solitary camp.

Setting her plate down after she was done, Jules looked sideways at Sam who was just taking a sip of water. As his eyes met hers, her gaze was lustful – not so much to the normal eye, but to Sam, it would speak volumes. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth softly but didn't move, waiting for him to catch her drift. There was something about the idea of consuming their love under a sky full of stars and in a place so open that was intoxicating.

Taking the bottle away from his mouth, Sam's lips curled into a knowing smirk. He set the bottle down and edged closer to his wife until their bodies touched, their faces only inches apart. Jules' breath increased exponentially, as did her desire. Their eyes locked for several seconds before Sam lowered his lips onto hers, his hands wrapping around her small body, holding her against him.

It was slow at first as Jules returned the kiss but it soon became hungry and passionate, her own hands reaching out to his back, finding a way under his shirt to rub his soft and warm skin.

Without breaking the kiss, Sam shifted his position and pushed her back, holding her to ease her down carefully until she was lying on her back, trapping her underneath him. It wasn't like she was planning on going anywhere.

The hands that had still been roaming Sam's back grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his muscular chest. He broke the kiss long enough to allow her to ease the shirt off him completely and as soon as she discarded it on the ground, brought her arms around his neck, forcing his lips back on hers.

With his body on top of hers, she could feel his quivering need pushing through his pants and rubbing against her, causing her own longing swell.

It took another minute and they had ripped each other's clothes off their bodies until they were both in their underwear, their body warmth and burning desires enough to make them comfortable in the night air.

Sam got off from on top of her and flipped them both a little to they were lying on their sides, their chests touching, their legs intertwined. He broke off their kiss to look right into her deep brown eyes, which caused a soft groan of frustration to leave Jules' throat. She wanted him to touch her in all the right places, feel his soft lips on hers, have a constant connection as he took her but he apparently had different plans. He brought one of his hands to her lips, brushing them softly as if to shush her. "Slow down, sweetheart. I want to express all my love to you by doing it all perfectly."

Why she had deserved such a loving man, she would never fully understand. He was so tender, gentle, and just rough enough when he needed to be. Right now, however, what he considered 'slow' was actually agonizingly teasing. With the same hand that had touched her lips, he trailed his way down to her shoulder, playing with the strap of her bra for a second before sliding it off. He ran his long fingers on the edge of the fabric, gently touching her skin right above her breasts.

Meanwhile, Jules' hand had found its way to the small of his back and underneath his boxers, grabbing his butt cheek between her strong fingers, pulling him towards her, willing him to take her right now.

But Sam was patient. With his fingers, he continued to trace a line on her skin, moving from her breast line over to her back until he reached the clasp that held the bra up. With expert skills, he pinched that part between his thumb and index and in a second, the hooks came out of their sockets, freeing Jules' breasts from their black silky prison. She happily complied when he took the bra off her completely and smiled when his gaze dropped to look at her freshly naked skin and at her already erected nipples.

If Sam was patient, Jules wasn't. The hand that had been holding onto his soft butt cheek moved to the edge of his boxers and pulled them down and soon, just like he had with her breasts, she found herself looking at his erect length expectantly, wishing to feel this perfection inside of her right now.

A smile crossed Sam's lips when Jules bit her own and after shrugging himself off his underwear completely, he shifted their position until he was on top of her once more. His hands reached out for both her wrists and he brought her arms to each side of her head, pinning them down. She opened her mouth to argue but he crashed his lips on hers, silencing her protests. A soft moan escaped her throat. When Sam broke it off, he looked down at her with a mischievous smile. "I'll take it from here," he whispered, starting a trail of kisses from her mouth and down her neck.

Jules' body relaxed even though he still had her pinned down and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her delicate tingling skin. She wanted to touch him too, return the favour but she was confined to this slow torture.

His kisses then found her right breast and he took a mouthful, sucking and running his tongue around its pink nub, each new sensation driving her a little crazier. He repeated the same process on the left, causing Jules' body to arch slightly as she breathed out her desire. But it was over all too soon as Sam continued moving his trail of kisses down her stomach, and her nipples were left screaming for more attention.

She tried pulling her hands free from his grip, wanting to touch him, force him back up so he could continue but her husband's grips on her wrists tightened slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to instruct her he wasn't done just yet. She wanted to let out a complaint again but at the same time, she had to admit she enjoyed this torture too much to have him stop.

Sam's lips moved into a straight line down her stomach, over her belly button and now dangerously close to the edge of her panties. He planted a few kisses between her hip bones, each of them sending a yearning shiver up Jules' spine. At this point, it was obvious he was slowly kissing his way down to a different set of lips.

He let go of her wrists and Jules had to look down at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, Sam still holding that mischievous smile as he brought his hands down to the only piece of fabric left to cover her perfectly beautiful body and slid it off her at a painfully slow pace. He shifted his weight long enough to allow her panties to slide off her legs entirely and then pushed them apart gently, taking position in between. He brought his hands over to her waist, leaving her own hands free this time, and resumed his trail of kisses until he reached her swollen folds, causing a long moan out of Jules' mouth that she couldn't hold back.

Sam pulled back and looked up at his wife's face from his position, a satisfied mischievous grin gracing his lips. Jules looked down at him again, her body aching for more of his kisses, for his touch, to feel his lips on her most intimate parts, to have him send her over the edge like only he could. "Sam," she breathed out, pleading for him to continue.

He didn't need more words, nor did he need to be told twice and he lowered himself between her legs again, kissing her lower lips, sucking on them, tasting her arousal. Jules' back arched again and she pushed her hips forward as much as his hands would let her, soft moans complimenting his skills and feeling the pleasure building up inside of her at a fast speed. She closed her eyes to even her breathing and focus, trying to concentrate on making this feeling last for a long as possible. Yes, she wanted release, yes, she wanted to crumble under his slow sexual torment but she also knew that holding it for a little while longer would make it even better in the end.

Sam seemed to be aware of what she was doing because his tongue started moving faster, causing her to groan with desire. All of those sexy sounds of pleasure escaping Jules' usually composed-self seemed to make Sam even more eager to please her and send her over the edge. While his mouth kept his assault on her most sensitive parts, his hands slowly moved from her hips and over to her breasts, cupping them, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

It took only a few seconds for Jules to let out a few panting moans and, unable to hold it in any longer, she exploded with ecstasy, shivering in delight while her nails dug into the soft fabric of the sleeping bag beneath them. Sam kept her slick folds trapped in his mouth to make her feeling last as long as possible until her body finally relaxed, her powerful orgasm settling down.

He looked up at her face again and could see her chest heaving, her eyes closed as she composed herself. Feeling his eyes on her, she quickly looked down at him and smiled with contentment. She brought her hands to cup his face and forced him to leave his spot between her thighs and get back on top of her. When their faces were close enough she kissed him, all the passion and pleasure she'd just felt reflected in that one hungry kiss. She could feel his hard length rubbing against her wet folds, begging for entry. If she'd been the one begging for him to go faster earlier, now she was determined to play the same teasing game he had.

Instead of letting him into her love canal, she brought a hand down in between their now sweaty bodies and gently stroked his shaft between her delicate fingers without breaking off their kiss. She felt the vibration of his moan on her lips. He made a motion to pull back, most likely to beg for her to end his throbbing agony, but with her other hand, she held his neck, trapping him in her grip and he was left forced to keep kissing her, to which he didn't complain, however.

After a short while, Jules pushed and flipped them both until Sam was on his back and she was on top of him, her bare legs straddling his, her left hand still playing with his manhood. She was vaguely aware of the fact that they were on top of a mountain in the open air and that they could be caught by any late passer-by's, but her mind was too focused on their lovemaking and how good her husband made her feel to even care.

Sam eventually moved his hands and cupped Jules' face and this time, she was the one to break off the kiss. He looked up at her with an hungry expression but within his desire filled gaze, she could see the genuine love he had for her, and that alone made her quiver in anticipation of feeling him deep inside of her, consuming their love, becoming one. Letting go of her hold on his erect muscle, she lowered herself until her lips could take over where her hand had just been. She traced a line of kisses down his shaft and licked her way back up to the tip, which caused Sam to pant. Feeling him so aroused only helped her own desire to grow deep inside of her again. She gave Sam's length some deserved attention for the next few minutes before moving back up on top of him again. She brought her hand next to his face on the ground to hold herself up so they could look at each other for a moment. Blue and brown eyes already spoke volumes to each other but Sam still voiced his thoughts. "Julianna Callaghan, you are amazing."

"Only half as amazing as you are," Jules responded before attacking his lips with her own again. She shifted slightly and in a natural motion, she angled herself and slowly eased her hips down, sheathing his quivering bone inside her channel. Sam groaned again and she started moving her hips up and down, keeping it really slow, letting them both get the feel for each other. Sam broke the kiss and his face went in search for her breasts again. He trapped her left one into his mouth, sucking on it, gently biting her nipple, which sent a shiver down her spine. But soon she picked up the pace and Sam was forced to let go. Jules pushed herself up so she was almost sitting on him, her hands moving across his chest while they moved in unison, Sam holding onto her hips as he thrust upwards inside of her. But Jules wanted to feel him closer and a minute later she lowered herself again until their sweating bodies were rubbing against each other with every back and forth movement.

Over the years of being together, they'd learned to know each other up to the slightest detail, up to the subtlest facial expression. And it was also true with it came down to sex. It was obvious Sam was edging closer to his own release and Jules slowed down her motion considerably, which earned her a soft groan from her husband. She couldn't help but to smile at that and brought her lips to crash onto his again. "Patience," she said between two kisses, slowly torturing him like he had earlier. Truth was she wanted them to find release together and while her own desire was burning, she knew she might take a little longer than him. She brought her hand between their bodies again and reached for that soft spot just above the juncture of her thighs but Sam noticed her motion and pulled her hand out only to replace it with his. Their eyes locked, both gazes filled with desire for one another. He started rubbing in circular motions while she resumed moving her hips and soon, their bodies were in perfect sync again.

It took only a minute for Sam to start panting. "Jules," he breathed out, both warning her he was close and begging for her permission as his fingers started moving faster on her.

Her heart was racing, knowing she wasn't far either. "Let it go, sweetheart," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, knowing his release would only help her own.

Again, he didn't need to be told twice and within seconds, a long pleasure-filled groan filled their camp, his mouth opened but his eyes closed as he let the orgasm take over all of his senses. Seeing him in such delight, Jules clenched her muscles around his manhood as she kept moving her hips. Sam's crafty fingers held the final touch and merely seconds after he was done, Jules cried out her own pleasure.

They both came down from it and then laid side by side, their chests heaving from their intense and pleasurable workout. Sam flipped on himself so his chest was against the sleeping bag, his arm wrapped around her waist, his face buried somewhere between her shoulder and her head. Hearing Sam's heavy breathing couldn't help but to make Jules smile widely as her cheek rested against the top of his head, her hand playing in his short blonde hair while the other rested on top of his arm that wrapped around her naked body.

"So, hypothetically, you ever think of a honeymoon?" she asked after a moment of silence, using the same words she had a few years before.

Sam's head tilted up so he could look at her. At first, his eyes held a confused look but seeing her expression, he remembered that conversation they had at the end of a shift right after Donna's wedding. His lips curled into a smile. "Love a honeymoon. Hypothetically."

It was Jules' turn to smirk at his familiar words. They had come a long way since that moment. It was back when their relationship was still a secret and Jules would never want to go back to that. She was so proud to call him her husband, to be building a life with him and their daughter and she wouldn't want it any other way. "Is it everything you had in mind?" she asked, referring to the description of a perfect honeymoon he had given her at the time.

Sam's expression turned into a grin and he reached up to her lips, kissing her again softly but letting the passion run wildly between them. Eventually, he pulled away and stared into her deep brown eyes. "It's much better."


End file.
